I love you mum
by Graceful Flower
Summary: Nancy versucht den Kontakt zu ihrem ältesten Sohn herzustellen, doch es erweißt als weitaus schwieriger als sie gedacht hätte. Includes SORATO.....PLEASE R&R ;-) Luv ya


Disclaimer: tja, ich weiß nicht ob die Story gut wird, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Ich werde mir Mühe geben. Ach und Digimon gehört nicht mir .... ;-)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------~*~---------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I love you Mum  
  
1. How did it come so far?  
  
Nancy machte sich Sorgen. Sie fragte sich wo ihr jüngster Sohn blieb. Es war sieben. Er hätte schon vor eineinhalb Stunden da sein müssen. Sie entschloss sich Masaharu, ihren Ex-Mann, anzurufen. Vielleicht war T.K. dort. Jetzt wo sie drüber nach dachte, viel ihr auf, dass er in letzter Zeit öfter dort war. Sie konnte sich denken warum, aber sie wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu lassen. Nein, ihre damalige Entscheidungen war richtig gewesen und auf keinen Fall würde sie dies ändern.  
  
Entschlossen nahms ie das Telefon in die Hand und wählte die Nummer, die sie so selten wählte. „Ja?", ertönte eine Stimme von der sie glaubte sie zu kennen. „Hallo, hier ist Nancy, Masaharu?", fragte sie trotzdem. „Nein, hier ist Matt! Was willst du?" Matt? War das wirklich ihr Matt? Es klang gar nicht nach ihm. Nein, es klang eindeutig nach Masaharu. Diese maskuline Stimme, war das wirklich ihr Matt? Das konnte nicht sein, er war doch noch so jung. „Hallo?", fragte die Stimme, die sie immer noch nicht zu ordnen wollte. „Ja...ehm...ich wollte fragen, ob T.K. bei euch ist?", sie ließ sich etwas perplex auf den Stuhl hinter ihr sinken und wartete auf die Antwort. Nein, sie dachte an Matt. Die Antwort war ihr mittlerweile egal... „Nein, der ist nicht hier. Sonst noch etwas?", fragte er sachlich. „Nein, danke...doch...Matt...wie geht es dir?" Stille am anderen Ende. „Ich erwarte noch einen Anruf, entschuldige...", ein durchgängiger Piepton war zu hören. Nancy blickte fassungslos auf das Telefon, als erwartete sie eine Antwort von ihm.  
  
„Hallo, Mum!" Nancy blickte nicht nach vorn, sie blickte auf das Telefon und sagte: „Hallo!" Ihre Sorgen waren vergessen, sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wie sie noch gerade eben sich pausenlos Gedanken gemacht hatte ihrem Sohn könnte etwas passiert sein. Sie waren vergessen, übertüncht mit Gedanken an ihren ältesten Sohn, Matt. „Wer war das?", fragte T.K. und legte seine Tasche in eine Ecke im Flur. „Ehm...ich habe bei deinem Vater angerufen. Ich wollte wissen, wo du steckst?" „Tut mir Leid, dass Training hat heute länger gedauert. Ich wollte ja Bescheid sagen, aber ich hab's vergessen, tut mir Leid!" T.K. lächelte, um seine Glaubwürdigkeit noch mal zu unterlegen, doch er bemerkte, dass seine Mutter nicht einmal zuckte. „Was ist, Mum?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Nichts...,es ist nur....Matt war gerade am Telefon...", erklärte sie. „Was ist denn dabei?", hakte er nach. „Er war so abweisend, so kühl..." Stille. T.K. hockte sich neben sie und blickte sie intensiv an. „Mum, was hast du denn erwartet? Ehrlich gesagt, ich will dich damit nicht verletzen, hätte ich erwartet, dass er gleich wieder auflegt." Es war wie er erwartet hatte, seine Mutter blickte ihn fragend an. „Schau mal...Wann hast du Matt das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte T.K. und wusste die Antwort eigentlich schon. Nancy überlegte und sie erschrak als sie merkte wann: „Vor dreieinhalb Jahren, als die Sache mit den Digimon war..." „Und wann hast du das letzte mal mit ihm gesprochen?" „Weiß nicht glaube vor eineinhalb Jahren..." Stille.  
  
„Mum, ich will dir jetzt auf keinen Fall vorschreiben, was du zu tun hast, aber ich halte es für mehr als nötig, dass du mit Matt redest, nicht übers Telefon, wenn dir etwas an ihm liegt!" Nancy blickte ihren Sohn fassungslos an. Natürlich lag ihr etwas an Matt sogar sehr viel. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie es immer wieder raus geschoben hatte, weil ihr andere Dinge wichtiger erschienen. Sie könnte es ja noch morgen machen, meinte sie immer und damit war sie bis jetzt durch gekommen. Doch in Wahrheit hatte sie Angst Matt zu begegnen. Angst wie er reagieren würde. „Hat er mal über mich geredet?", fragte sie ohne ihren starren Blick vom Telefon zu nehmen. T.K. schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Mum. Nicht einmal, aber weißt du warum er das tut? Damals in der Digiwelt...war er total fertig. Du hättest ihn sehen müssen. Er war das ganze Gegenteil von heute. Er war ständig in Gedanken versunken, hat sich Vorwürfe gemacht und war abweisend zu allen. Selbst zu mir, auch wenn das weniger vorkam. Erst Gabumon und Tai haben es geschafft ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er Freunde hatte die ihm helfen und nicht alles schlimmer machen wollten. Es hat geholfen, er ist drüber hin weg. Ein völlig andere Mensch möchte ich bald sagen." Nancys Blick weitete sich. „Über was ist er hinweg?" Sie konnte sich die Antwort denken. „Über eure Scheidung...bei mir war das anders. Ich war zu klein um es zu verstehen und ging dem entsprechend offen damit um. Matt war schon immer der ruhiger und verschlossenere Typ von uns beiden und hat mit niemanden über seine Gefühle geredet, um allen zu beweisen, dass er stark ist. Hinzu kam auch, dass er älter war als ich und auch wusste warum, wir uns nicht mehr so oft sehen konnte. Warum er nur noch seinen Vater und nicht mehr seine Mutter bei sich hatte. Und jetzt wo alles in Ordnung ist, will er wahrscheinlich nicht alles wieder aufwühlen, in dem er sich mit dem anderen Problem, nämlich dich, beschäftigt. Er will sich keine Gedanken da drüber machen, ob du dich um ihn sorgst oder so ähnlich, denn dann würde alles wieder von vorne beginnen."  
  
„Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte seine Mutter. „Er ist mein Bruder, auch wenn es schwer war und ist, ich kann ihn einiger maßen einschätzen. Außerdem geht er damit jetzt weit aus offener um, vieles hat er mir erzählt....du solltest zu ihm gehen!" Wieder Stille. Nancy atmete tief durch und blickte ihren Sohn an. Er war so erwachsen geworden. „Du hast Recht, kommst du mit?", fragte sie und T.K. nickte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er zu Hause ist. Aber ich weiß wo er sein könnte..." „Wieso ist er nicht zu Hause, um die Zeit?" T.K. schmunzelte: „Das wirst du schon sehen...ich sage dir nur so viel: Die Antwort auf die Frage, die dir als erstes in den Kopf schießen wird heißt ‚ja'." Nancy blickte ihn ratlos an, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen zog er seine Jacke an und reichte ihr ihre Jacke. „Danke, lass uns gehen!" Zusammen verließen das Appartment und liefen ins Ungewisse.  
  
~*~  
  
„Hey darling, schön das du mich abholst!", begrüßte sie ihn und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. „Hie, mache ich doch gern!" , er lächelte sie freundlich an und reichte ihr seine Hand, die sie dankend annahm. „Gehen wir noch in den Park?", fragte sie. „Natürlich, denkst du etwa. Ich bin nur gekommen um mir den einen Kuss abzuholen?" „Wer weiß? Nein, bloß ein Scherz. Also lass uns gehen!", gemeinsam Hand in Hand liefen sie in Park und fanden irgendwo am See eine Bank. „Es ist kalt geworden!", meinte sie als ihr ein eisiger Windhauch ins Gesicht wehte. „Stimmt, aber weißt du warum mich das überhaupt nicht stört?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil es fast genau ein Jahr her ist, seit dem du mir das Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht hast! Das war das schönste Weihnachten in meinem ganzen Leben." Sie lächelte: „Ach Matt, ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie viel Überwindung mcih das gekostet hat. Hätten Tai, Biyomon, Gabumon und Agumon mich nicht angestachelt, wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Ich war nämlic schon am Umdrehen!" Matt nahm sie in seine Arme und küsste ihre Stirn. „Na Gott sei dank, dass es Gabumon, Tai, Agumon und Biyomon gibt, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich den ersten Schritt gewagt hätte. Ich liebe dich, Sora!", er küsste erneut ihre Stirn, woraufhin sie sich umdrehte und sanft ihre Hand über sein Gesicht gleiten ließ. „Ich liebe dich auch!", zärtlich zog sie ihn näher ans ich heran und berührte seine Lippen. Vorsichtig legte er seinen noch freien Arm um ihre Taille und drückte sie ans ich heran, während sich ihre Lippen und Zungen leidenschaftlich erforschten.  
  
„Hallo Matt!", kam es von hinten und erschrocken über die plötzliche Gesellschaft ließen die Beiden voneinander ab und blickten nach hinter sich, wo T.K. stand und grinste. Matt ließ seinen Blick weiter gleiten und sah seine Mutter, die ihn ängstlich anblickte. „Hallo!", meinte er kleinlaut und drehte sich wieder um, um Sora einen Blick zu zuwerfen und gleich darauf aufzustehen. „Hey Sora, was hältst du von einem Spaziergang?", fragte T.K. plötzlich und Sora nickte. Sie wusste warum er das tat. Sie wusste wie es um Matt und seine Mutter stand. „Gerne T.K." Sora ging noch einmal auf Matt zu, küsste ihn kurz und flüsterte ihm zu: „Bis dann!" Dann wendete sie sich zu T.K. und lief mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu. „So jetzt können wir gehen!", meinte sie und nahm seinen Arm, den er ihr höflich aushielt, dankend an.  
  
Matt schaute ihr lange auch, wenn sie schon nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Matt, wollen wir uns setzen?", fragte sie kleinlaut, woraufhin Matt sie endlich anblickte. Mit seinen Sapphirblauen Augen. Doch sie wirkten kühl und irgendwie verletzt. Er nickte und wartete bis sich gesetzt hatte. Etwas beklemmt ließ er sich neben sie sinken, immer darauf bedacht genügend Abstand zu halten. Lange herrschte Stille, denn keiner traute sich zu reden bzw. wusste keiner, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. Eigentlich wusste das nur Nancy nicht, denn Matt legte keinen Wert drauf irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie wollte etwas von ihm und nicht er von ihr.  
  
Nancy beobachte ihn kritisch. Er war so groß geworden und sah verdammt gut aus. Einige Momente hatte sie sich die Illusion gemacht, Matt würde noch immer genau so sein, wie früher, aber als sie Matt vorhin Sora küssen gesehen hatte, waren die Illusionen mit einem Mal verschwunden. Er war erwachsen geworden, wieso auch nicht? Immerhin war er mittlerweile 15. Es war sein gutes Recht erwachsen zu sein und eine Freundin zu haben. Obwohl es sie trotzdem erstaunte. „Matt, wie geht es dir? Vorhin am Telefon hast du ja nicht geantwortet." Matt blickte sie nun misstrauisch an. Er sah, dass sie den Tränen nah war, aber er musste ihr klar machen, wie nah ihm die ersten Jahre nach der Scheidung gegangen waren. „Interessiert dich das wirklich?", fragte er sachlich. Nancy nickte. Wie erwachsen er klang. Auch wenn es nur ein Satz gewesen war, sie hatte es deutlich gehört. „Ja Matt, bitte!" Matt blickte wieder auf den See: „Mir geht es gut..." „Freut mich...was machst du so?" „Was Jugendliche halt so machen...die Erwachsenen zur Verzweiflung bringen, die Welt auf den Kopf stellen!" Diese Ironie, diesen Sarkasmus hatte er eindeutig von seinem Vater. „Gut und was noch?", fragte sie und lächelte. Er schien auf ihr Gespräch einzugehen. „Jetzt mal im Ernst...interessiert dich das überhaupt? Ich meine, die ganzen letzten Jahre über hat es dich doch auch nicht interessiert, oder?" Sie hatte sich getäuscht. Er war doch verletzt. Sehr sogar. „Aber Matt..." „Was aber?", fragte er wütend. „Das war doch nicht meine Absicht...", flüsterte sie. „Ach es war nicht deine Absicht...weißt du, wie egal mir das ist? Du hast mich im Stich gelassen und das ist was gilt." „Matt, beruhige dich!", ließ eine Stimme verlauten. Matt blickte neben sich, um Sora zu sehen, die ihn flehend ansah. Er schaute wieder zu seiner Mutter. „Ich hab dir nichts mehr zu sagen, Nancy!", meinte er kühl und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.  
  
„Nenn mich nicht so, Matt, bitte!", flehte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Wie soll ich dich denn sonst nennen? Etwa Mum? Ganz bestimmt werde ich das nicht tun. Ich denke nicht einmal daran...du warst nie da für mich. Du warst nicht da, als ich wegen EUCH in einer Krise steckte, die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens durch machte. Du warst nicht da, als es mir besser ging. Du warst nicht da, wenn ich gute oder schlechte Noten bekommen habe. Du warst nicht da, wenn ich Scheiße gebaut habe. Du warst nicht da, wenn ich krank war. Du warst nicht da, wenn ich geweint habe. Du warst nicht da, als ich mein erstes Konzert gegeben habe. Ich wette, du weißt nicht einmal, dass ich in einer Band spiele, du weißt auch bestimmt nicht, dass Sora und ich mittlerweile fast 1 Jahr zusammen sind, du weißt auch nicht, dass ich sie furchtbar liebe und ... dass ich dich vermisst habe, aber du warst nicht da. Du warst nie da, wenn ich dich gebraucht habe. Und jetzt sage MIR nicht, dass ich dich Mum nennen soll!" Mit Entsetzen blickte Nancy in seine Hass erfüllten Augen und hätte ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen, um ihm die Tränen, die in Strömen flossen, weg zu wischen. Doch er drehte sich um und lief davon. Er lief vor ihr davon. „Warte Matt!", schrie Sora und rannte ihm hinterher. „Matt warte!" schrie sie erneut und rannte so schnell sie konnte. Bis sie ihn endlich fassen konnte. „Warte Matt!", keuchte sie. Matt drehte sich nicht um er blickte starr auf den Boden. „Matt, komm her!", meinte sie freundlich und Matt drehte sich um, um ihr gleich darauf in die Arme zu fallen. Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und begann zu weinen. Es gab kein Halten und Sora lächelte. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so weinen gesehen, sie freute sich, dass er so offen mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen konnte. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich. „Sch... Matt, es wird alles gut. Ist gut!"  
  
Nancy wollte ihm hinter rennen, sie wollte ihn aufhalten und ihm sagen, wie Leid es ihr tat. Doch sie spürte eine Hand, die sie festhielt. „Nein, Mum! Tu das nicht. Lass das Sora machen. Zur Zeit ist es wohl eher sie, die ihm helfen kann!" „Ach T.K.!", schluchzte sie und fiel ihm in die Arme. „Danke!", flüsterte sie. „Für was?", fragte er konfus. Hatte er nicht gerade alles noch schlimmer gemacht. „Das ich endlcih weiß wo ich bei Matt stehe. Jetzt weiß ich wo ich anfangen muss und ich werde alles mögliche tun, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe!" T.K. lächelte. Gott sei dank hatte sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------~*~---------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
So das war der erste Chapter. Ich weiß nicht, wie shcnell ich die Fortsetzung fertig kriege, aber wenn ihr schön r&r macht, dann beeile ich besonders schnell. Ich habe gerade eben mit Entsetzen fest gestellt, dass der Anfang so ähnlich klingt wie von einer anderen Autorin. Die Geschichte heißt My son, glaube ich und ich schwöre, dass ich die Geschichte gerade erst gelesen habe und das es purer Zufall ist. Bitte glaubt mir ;-( Bitte :P  
  
CU and HEL  
  
Eure love-google 


End file.
